Time-Gem
=Capabilities= Universe-level temporal-aspect manifestation: Capabilities/Feats =Wielders= Earth-616 Uatu the Watcher Ownership *Acquisition: Cosmic Ghost-Rider Destroys Marvel History #4 *Transference: *Previous: *Next: *Circumstances: The Cosmic Ghost-Rider (Frank Castle of Earth-) came decided to prevent the murder of the Earth-616 version of his family, he tells the family of his involvement with various superheroes in major events as a result of time-travel. Uatu becomes increasingly disturbed by the Rider disruptions to history and decides to view the full scope of the effects this could have on the timeline, so he acquires the Time-Gem and uses it to look upon the universe's history, and declares that the Rider must be stopped upon seeing a disastrous event in the future. Gamora Ben-Titan {Earth-7528} Maxam {Earth-93112} Ownership *Acquisition: *Transference: Rune/Silver-Surfer *Membership: Infinity-Watch *Possession **Previous: Gamora {Earth-7528} **Next: Rune {Earth-93060} Rune {Earth-93060} Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Rune/Silver-Surfer *Possession **Previous: Maxam {Earth-93112} **Next: The Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) Thor Odinson Captain America (Steven Rogers) Ownership {Commander Steve Rogers at the time} possession *Acquisition: Avengers Vol. 4 #12 *Transference: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 *Membership: Illuminati **2nd distribution *Possession **Previous: Iron-Man part of the Infinity-Gauntlet **Next: Black Bolt with Power/Space/Soul/Reality *Circumstances: Steve Rogers agreed joined the Illuminati after the Infinity-Gem crisis caused by The Hood, but said that they needed to find better hiding spots for the gems. He kept his gem hidden until the beginning of the Incursions when the group gathered their gems and Beast was inducted after a hidden memory was unlocked following Professor X's death naming him as his successor in the group and gave him the location of the Mind-Gem. The group's first five gems were held onto by Black Bolt at this time and they were returned in preparation with facing the oncoming Incursion by reassembling the Infinity-Gauntlet. Ownership possession *Acquisition/destruction: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 with the rest of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Membership: Illuminati *Possession **Previous: Black Bolt with Power/Space/Soul/Reality **Next: Captain America possession *Circumstances: Before the Illuminati assembled to repel the Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-13054, the members of the group had their gems returned to them by Black Bolt in preparation for the crisis. When the group arrived to the location of the Incursion, the group gave the gems to Captain America because he was the only one who firmly believed that the Infinity-Gauntlet could push away the colliding universe. Captain America donned the glove with all of the assembled gems and managed to temporarily stave of the destruction such a collision would cause, but five of the gems were utterly destroyed and the Time-Gem shattered and disappeared into the timestream. Ownership possession *Reformation/shattering: Avengers Vol. 5 #29 *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Captain America part of the Infinity-Gauntlet **Next: Iron-Man *Circumstances: Captain America regains his memories from the Illuminati that were erased by Dr. Strange when he was removed from the group, leading to a confrontation between Iron-Man and several of his armors with Cap and a group of Avengers. At the end of the fight the Time-Gem suddenly reformed and then exploded, sending all Avengers present 48 years into the future where they were confronted by the Avengers Union. After a period of talking between the two groups, the gem manifested again and took Iron-Man back to their present to repel an Incursion along with the Illuminati. Ownership possession *Reformation/shattering: Avengers Vol. 5 #30 *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Iron-Man **Next: Captain America possession *Circumstances: After the Time-Gem took Iron-Man back to their present-time to repel an Incursion along with the rest of the Illuminati, it reformed in Captain America's possession once again and proceeded to repeat its' cycle by shattering. This took the Avengers present, minus Iron-Man and HawkEye, from the time of the Avengers Union to a date even further down the timeline and they arrived 422 years from their present-day to a world ruled by Ultron and guarded by his Avengers. Ownership possession *Reformation/shattering: Avengers Vol. 5 #31 *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Captain America possession **Next: Captain America possession *Circumstances: Ultron's Avengers imprisoned the present Avengers in an energy-cube and rendered Captain America and Black-Widow unconscious so they could be experimented upon and converse with their future Ultron-serving counterparts. After a few examinations and having a special bomb implanted in his eye by his futuristic equivalent, the Time-Gem manifests again in front of Captain America and shatters once more, taking himself, Black-Widow, and StarBrand from this hell-world and into an idyllic future-world 5,045 years into the future where they are greeted by a grown and immortal Franklin Richards. Ownership possession * *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Captain America possession **Next: Captain America possession *Circumstances: Ownership possession * *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Captain America [] **Next: Iron-Land, Kang the Conqueror, and Immortus *Circumstances Ownership possession * *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Iron-Land, Kang the Conqueror, and Immortus **Next: Kl'rt the Super-Skrull Multiversial-renewal *Circumstances: Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Countdown Prime *Transference: Prior to Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Possession **Previous: Captain America possession/before Multiversial-renewal **Next: Mt'nox *Circumstances: Mt'nox Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Transference: Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Possession **Previous: Super-Skrull **Next: Dr. Strange possession Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) Ownership possession *Acquisition/transference: Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Possession **Previous: Mt'nox **Next: Kanna Ownership possession *Acquisition: Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Possession **Previous: Kanna Kanna (Pkzkrfmknna) Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Dr. Strange Vol. 5 #3 *Possession **Previous: Dr. Strange possession **Next: Dr. Strange possession Earth-30847 Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Shuma-Gorath Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Black-Panther (T'Challa Udaku) Captain America (Steven Rogers) Gamora Ben-Titan Earth-1999999 Agamotto Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) Multiple realities The Gardener (Ord Zyonz) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-95397 Iron-Man (Anthony Stark) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-12041 *Earth-30847 Ownership {Earth-616} *Reformation/shattering: Avengers Vol. 5 #30 *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Captain America possession **Next: Captain America possession *Circumstances: After Iron-Man, Captain America, and their fellow Avengers were propelled 48 years into the future by the unstable Time-Gem, it manifested in Iron-Man's possession to take him back to the present to repel an oncoming Incursion alongside the rest of the Illumianti. The gem shattered yet again and proceeded to reform in Captain America's possession once again at his place 48 years from the present-day and to take the Avengers even further down the timeline. The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Realities *Earth-616: Time-Shard of Earth-2081141519 *Earth-94241 *Earth-2081141519 Unique-form: Time-Shard {Earth-2081141519/Earth-616} Ownership {Earth-94241} *Possession **Previous: Nova (Sam Alexander) and Nova (Jesse Alexander) **Alternating: Travels back in time, kills his previous-self, and takes their Time-Stone **Next: Nova (Eve Bakian) Single reality The Rider (Wayne) {Earth-4290001} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers **Wishing-Cube, including the Time-Glass, destroyed repelling a universal Incursion *Unique-form: Time-Glass *Membership: Great Society *Next possessor: Great Society as a group of the Wishing-Cube *Circumstances: The Time-Glass, along with the other panes of Forever-Glass, were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The Time-Glass was placed into the possession of the Rider. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. Nova (Jesse Alexander) and Nova (Sam Alexander) {Earth-94241} Ownership *Acquisition/transference: Long before the events of Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 *Membership: Nova Corps *Next possessor: Thanos *Circumstances: Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) {Earth-TRN619} Ownership *Acquisition: Over five years before Contest of Champions #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Possession **Previous: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: The Rider (Frances Castle) {Earth-2081141519} Unique-form: Time-Shard G3